Romeo and Cinderella Cap 1
by Silvis-Neko
Summary: Kaito y Miku, podrán seguir juntos o habra algo que los separara para siempre...
1. Chapter 1

Romeo and Cinderella

Hola :D

Disclaimer: Pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation

Esta historia tratara sobre Kaito y Miku (chicos del Vocaloid), la verdad me encanta esta pareja haci, que mejor que hacerles un fanfic de los dos, espero que les guste …

Era una tarde calurosa en Tokio, todos descansaban o algunos iban a la playa, o solo algunos preferían estar en sus hogares, y haci es Gakupo y Luka disfrutaban de una tarde calurosa en el balcón, demostrándose su amor, Rin y Len jugando como siempre hacían y Kaito en su cuarto y Miku comiendo una paleta

-Estoy aburrido- comento el chico rubio, que estaba acostado en las piernas de Rin

-Vamos a la playa ¿les parece?- Dijo la chica rubia, que estaba acariciando el cabello de Len

-Me parece buena idea- dijo el chico de cabellera violeta, que estaba sentado en una silla de playa con Luka

-Claro vamos- Dijo la chica de cabellera rosa, que estaba sentada cerca de Gakupo

-Miku, ¿Qué dices tú?- dijo Len esperando una respuesta

-Esta bien, me parece genial, pero y ¿Kaito?- Dijo Miku

-Creo que esta en su cuarto voy a preguntarle- Dijo Rin levantándose

-No Rin, yo voy no te preocupes- dijo la chica de cabellera azul

Camino hasta el cuarto y toco

*Toc…Toc…*

-Adelante- Dijo el chico de ojos azules

-Oyes Kaito, vamos a ir a la playa ¿quieres ir?- pregunto Miku

-Claro vamos- se oía muy entusiasmado Kaito

Arreglaron todo, para ir a la playa Miku preparo todo lo que ella necesitaba, termino de arreglar sus cosas y se dirigía a la salida cuando, Kaito se ofreció para ayudarla con sus cosas

-Gracias Kaito- Dijo Miku, dedicándole un tierna sonrisa

-No hay de que, para eso están los amigos- Kaito le sonrió a Miku.

La verdad es que Kaito, últimamente se ha portado un poco extraño tratándose de Miku, cuando Miku necesita algo Kaito lo tiene, cuando Miku esta en apuros, Kaito la ayuda, Cuando Miku esta enferma el esta pendiente a todas horas de Miku, eso es algo extraño tratándose de Kaito.

Pero ¿Qué le pasa a Kaito?, ¿Siente algo por Miku?, O solo es algo entre amigos.

La verdad me inspire bastante en escribir este fanfic, espero que les guste :d y lo disfruten y seguiré subiendo los capitulo.

Gracias :d


	2. Chapter 2

ROMEO AND CINDERELLA

Capitulo 2

Hola :d

Como están espero que bien, continuare la historia de Miku y Kaito espero que les guste ya que estoy muy inspirada hoy, haci que espero que la disfruten.

**Disclaimer: Pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation**

La verdad es que Kaito, últimamente se ha portado un poco extraño tratándose de Miku, cuando Miku necesita algo Kaito lo tiene, cuando Miku esta en apuros, Kaito la ayuda, Cuando Miku esta enferma el esta pendiente a todas horas de Miku, eso es algo extraño tratándose de Kaito…

*En la Playa*

Desempacaron todo y se acercaron a la orilla del mar todos estaba muy contentos, Len y Rin jugaban en el Mar y Gakupo y Luka estaban en caminando, disfrutando una tarde calurosa, Miku miraba el mar y recogía conchas de mar

-Miku ¿Qué tanto haces?- Pregunto Kaito acercándose a Miku

Miku volteo a verlo, con su sonrisa de siempre

-Recojo conchas de mar, mira esta tiene forma de corazón-

Miku se la enseño a Kaito le pareció hermosa la concha de Corazón, podría regalarse a Miku

-¿Me la puedes dar?- pregunto Kaito esperando la respuesta y esperando que fuera un si

-¡No!, es mía, si la quieres tienes que darme algo a cambio- Miku, miro esperando la respuesta de Kaito levantando las cejas

-Mmm… ¿Qué te parece un beso por tu concha?- Dijo Kaito retando a Miku

- ¿Un Beso?, ¡Pero si no somos novios!- Miku estaba muy sonrojada

-Te daré un día para pensarlo- Dijo Kaito, alegándose de Miku para ir a recostarse a su toalla de Playa

*PENSAMIENTO DE MIKU* ¿Pero qué le pasa a Kaito?, Ni crea que le voy a dar un beso, aunque en las apuestas yo nunca pierdo, ¿pero porque me pediría un beso?, y no otra cosa, algo le pasa a Kaito pero, ¿Qué será?.

*En la casa*

Después de divertirse regresaron a la casa, y la verdad todos estaban cansados y con hambre, ordenaron una pizza y comieron.

*PENSAMIENTO DE MIKU* Ahora sí, estoy completamente decidida, aceptare la apuesta de Kaito, para que vea que si acepto todo lo que me propongo, ¿pero donde esta?

-Gakupo ¿sabes donde esta Kaito?-

-Esta en el balcón- señalo Gakupo

-Gracias Gakupo- Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa

Miku tenía, la concha en sus manos y valla que si estaba nerviosa las manos le temblaban, abrió la puerta del balcón

-Miku ¿pensé que estabas adentro- Dijo Kaito extrañado de la cara que traía Miku

-Vine a darte la Concha y a darte tu beso- Miku estaba muy sonrojada

Kaito, se quedo estático mirándola, acaso Miku hablaba enserio y le iba a dar el beso. Kaito tomo la concha y se puso al frente de Miku, los dos estaban muy nerviosos, Miku se fue acercando y Kaito también Miku cerró sus ojos al igual que Kaito, y por fin sucedió el gran beso, que Kaito tanto esperaba.

Los dos se separaron, Miku estaba muy sonrojada al igual que Kaito

-No debiste hacerlo si no querías- dijo Kaito que estaba recargado en el balcón

-¿Qué?, Yo nunca pierdo una apuesta, además solo fue un beso, no tiene nada de malo- Dijo Miku observando a Kaito detenidamente

-Si eso dices- Dijo Kaito un poco desilusionado

-¿Qué acaso tu sentiste algo con ese beso- pregunto un poco intrigada Miku, por la cara de Kaito

-Yo, claro que no, como crees, solo fue un simple beso- Kaito estaba demasiado Nervioso

-Bueno si eso dice, voy a estar a dentro tengo frio- Miku se dirigió a la puerta

-Si esta bien- Kaito estaba mirando hacia otro lado

Miku abrió la puerta y entro.

¿Pero ahora que pasara entre Kaito y Miku?, ¿Solo fue un beso?, o en verdad ese beso cambio las cosas entre los dos.

**Espero que les guste, me inspire bastante y agregue algunas cosas que me pasaron, espero que lo disfruten. **

**Gracias :d **


End file.
